The Affair
by Leechi Nuts Elle
Summary: Set in the first half of book 3, Aang had been sneaking out into the city that surrounded their camp. What has he been doing? A steamy affair with the Princess that's got him acting paranoid and weird. Azulaang. A/A/K triangle. Review please? :D
1. The Hog Monkey Raid

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.**

**This is my first ever fic! HAHA. :D  
**

* * *

It was finally in his view.

Fire.

Fire playfully dancing on the kindling that encased it. He tip toed to the campsite where he sensed people were deep in sleep, careful not to wake them up. Katara was peacefully sleeping in her blue sleeping bag above the fire, Sokka was unruly, moving about in his and Toph, Toph was in her usual rock tent which was closed off from the rest of them presumably sleeping. He unfolded an old mat as he let himself fall quietly beside Sokka whose snores shadowed his departure and arrival. Mentally thanking his friend, he still couldn't help feeling guilty at what he had done.

But his guilt wasn't as strong as his lust; He knew well that he still smelled of her, and he actually liked that. But then sooner or later his friends would sniff her out on him. Her scent was intoxicating, _Jasmine?_ He thought as he smiled to himself. It was too strong, her sweet and delicate aroma had stuck onto his skin but he was too tired to take a bath. Sweet and delicate; almost exactly her opposite.

"Tomorrow morning! Bright and early, I'll go take a bath." he silently mused to himself.

Never in his wildest dreams would this night even occur to him. He was a monk, she was.. well, he really didn't know what to think of her having been eluding her for quite some time now. All he knew now was.. _She's pretty_ he thought with a smitten look on his face.

Her.

She was so beautiful.

Dangerous and unpredictable.

So captivating to him.

She had a certain something that kept him coming back for more.

Her warm breath against the back of his neck, sending shivers down his spine.

Her teeth playfully nibbling on his ear.

Her soft lips pressed onto his.

Her long polished nails making marks at his back.

Her soft skin so warm against his.. sometimes too warm.

Her words forever imprinted in his brain, how she told him how much she wanted him inside of her. He knew it was wrong, very wrong but he just couldn't resist her.

"Where have you been?" said a mischievous voice disrupting his thoughts. This made him rocket ten feet into the air; before landing lightly on his feet with the help of his bending, and sat back down onto his mat.  
_  
Oh no._

"I know you're out there, Twinkle Toes." a voice from inside a tent made out of earth shot out.

"Uh- I- I- just went out for a walk," he stuttered nervously. "You know, to clear my mind. Meditate. Uh.. Avatar stuff."

The girl sighed. "You forgot I could tell if you were lying"

He smacked himself in the forehead, not knowing what to say next. Suddenly, the front of the earth tent collapsed into the ground as the little blind girl inside made herself visible to Aang.

"Hey" she rolled to her side and was now lying on her belly.

"Hi Toph," the Airbender smiled his signature smile even though she couldn't see it.

"So, where did you go really?"

"Ha-ha," he laughed dryly. Aang knew that she was getting suspicious by the way he was asked.

"WHAT." she exclaimed weirded out by the young Avatar. "Where did you go, Aang?"

"Uh.. Thing is.." he stalled.

"Spit it out Airboy."

"Uhm.. uh.. I can't." he said nervously.

"What do you mean you can't?" Toph felt his heartbeat rise at her annoyed tone.

"Uhhmmm.. Yeeaaaahhhhh" tredly, he let himself fall onto his mat and turned the other way facing Sokka's back.

"WHAT." the Earthbender yelled confused and still weirded out. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" she shouted at Aang who was now pretending to be asleep. "I know you sneaked out!" still no reply. "Aang! What's the matter with you?" she called out to him and pounded on the floor with her fist that sent a wave of earth towards the young Airbender.

"OW!" he yelped in pain rubbing his shoulder which had just been hit. "Toph? Is that you?" he asked groggily, rubbing his eyes as if he just woke up.

"Of course it's me!" her voice sounded annoyed and tired.

"Huh? Were you talking to yourself? Can you just go back to sleep before you wake up the rest of them." he yawned pointing to Sokka who had drool running down his cheek.

"WHAT." Toph exclaimed still weirded out.

"People are sleeping! What are you doing up and talking to yourself?" he said letting his hand run through his short hair.

"WHAT. I was talking to you!" her dainty fingers were now digging into the hard cold earth underneath her in annoyance.

"No you weren't. I was sleeping! And you probably should get some rest too." he replied innocently.

"WHA- Nevermind." the earth from underneath the girl rose up and created a door that closed up her tent.

He sighed in relief.

"HOG MONKEY!!" Sokka screamed.

* * *

The sun arose; what a beautiful image of orange and yellow clashing into the blue skies. His eyes remained closed though unable to admire this sight but his ears were fully aware; beautiful sounds of nature. Birds chirping, water flowing and the wind blowing into his tired and worn out limbs. And to the sounds of nature also came the sounds of growling stomachs..

"I'm so hungry!" exclaimed Toph as she lifted up an empty brown sack.

"Aren't we all." Sokka added.

"It seems that we ran out of food," Katara said as she turned around to face.. "SOKKA!"

"Hey! It wasn't.. yeah it was me." wiping off the bits of crumbs on his newly acquired Fire Nation garb that his sister was eying.

"Sokka! How could you finish our food! That could've lasted all four of us for a week!" exclaimed Toph from behind him.

"I was hungry!" he cried in his defense. "I had a dream last night that a pack of rogue hog monkeys raided our camp, ate our food and stole our hats! HATS WOMAN!"

Toph and Katara simultaneously hit their foreheads with their palms out of habit.

"Hog monkeys or Sokka?!" he continued to shout with his arms in the air. "I THINK SOKKA!"

"Urgh, we'll just have to get food from the woods." Katara replied calmly. "Sokka go with Toph into the-"

"I'm so sick of forest food!" cried the Earthbender. "back in Gaoling, I was served the finest cuisines in all Earth Kingdom," she sighed as she reminisced on her luxurious life. "Oh the Noodle Soup that my chefs would prepare. Tofu Curd Puffs! Roast Duck and Egg Custard Tart!" But with the these delicious delicacies came the hideous outfits she was forced to wear every single day. Of course to her it was hideous, she couldn't see them! Only feeling the heavy silk and itchy embroideries clinging to her petite body. But to everyone else, she was utterly gorgeous and reeked of nobility.

Toph sensed Sokka drooling to her whining when buckets of his saliva came hitting the ground sending vibrations to the blind Earthbender who was lying on her back on a throne-like, elevated earth she had created earlier.

"Hate to rain on your food parade, but Toph we have none of those and no way of getting them so we have to settle with whatever edible that came our way" replied Katara who was now just as hungry as Sokka upon hearing what Toph had said.

"I know," she sighed. "My parents hired the best cooks in Gaoling and they're the only ones who could prepare Tofu Curd Puffs the way I like 'em"

"Hey Sokka! Isn't there a big city near by?" Katara asked.

Sokka who had collapsed on the ground remained unmoving.

"There is." Toph answered for him.

"Then we should shop for food," Katara said. "Urgh. Fire Nation food, eek. It's always way too spicy."

"But like you said Sugar Queen, we just have to settle with whatever edible that came our way"

"Yeah, you're right." Katara hated spicy food, and most of the Fire Nation food that was being served was, well, spicy. "Aang and I will go into the city while you stay here and watch over Sokka."

Toph nodded her head in agreement.

"Aang?" she turned to the Airbender who was still sleeping heavily on his mat. "Aang's still sleeping?"

"Yeah, Twinkle Toes had a long night last night"

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Katara turning back to Toph who remained relaxed on her little platform.

"I'm not sure, but I think he went to the city." she said. "He was panting when he got back. I kept on asking him where he went but he was acting like some crazy person and kept evading my questions. Yeah, and he smelled weird, so I'm guessing he had one wild night!"

"Huh, alright," the Waterbender replied, unsure of what Toph meant. "I guess I'll just go with Sokka then while you watch Aang. I'll just save my very very long lecture on the dangers of the Fire Nation knowing that the Avatar is still alive when he wakes up." _He just looks so peaceful when he's like this_. Thought Katara as she blushed slightly. He was lying on his back shirtless with his toned chest going up slightly and down again.

Sokka who's still passed out on the hard ground next to Aang began to regain consciousness when he felt cold water pour down his head.

"AAAH!" He screamed. "What was *cough* that *cough* about *cough* *cough* ?!" He shook off the excess water before Katara just Waterbended him dry.

"Hmmm.. does anyone smell burnt jasmine?" Sokka asked with a dumb founded look on his face as he slowly started to get up from beside Aang.

"Sokka we're going to.." she paused glancing back at Sokka's Fire Nation map, ignoring him completely. "..To Fan Wu Fire City!" She added.

Aang's eyes sprung open when he heard of the city he had been frolicking about just last night. "NO! NOT FAN WU FIRE CITY!" The Airbender screamed.

* * *

**Review? :D**

**Fan Wu Fire City is as made up as it sounds.  
Sorry if there are any typos and stuff.  
PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! It would very much be appreciated. :)  
Suggest some stuff and point out my mistakes. I would like to here from you guys. :)**

**Next chapter soon.**


	2. Blinded By The Crystal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

* * *

**

They all were frozen with utter shock when the Airbender had awoken from his deep slumber to scream at their unsuspecting faces.

"I mean... Come on, Fan Wu Fire City, what kind of name is that? Doesn't it sound like it's not real? Huh? Huh?" he grinned. "Right? Hahaha, Right Katara?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhh," Katara grunted not knowing what to say to Aang's sudden outburst.

"Told you he's crazy," Toph whispered to Katara.

"I heard that, Toph!" The young Avatar exclaimed as he stood up from where he was sitting and started to pace back and forth on a strip of earth in front of his three speechless friends.

_Spirits! They know, I know they know. What am I gonna do? They're acting as if they don't know yet, but I know they know. What shall I do? Pretending that they have no idea to get to me, yeah right Toph, Katara, Appa and Sokka, YEAH RIGHT. But you don't know that I know that you know! You think you've outsmarted me? I know you guys thought that you've outsmarted me! HAHA! No way guys. But, what am I going to do about them knowing?_

Realizing that his thoughts were being repetitive Aang grabbed Momo who was pacing back and forth on the ground just like he was, and wrapped his warm body around his neck like a scarf to the lemur's obvious objection. As Katara, Sokka and Toph stare at Aang in disbelief at what he was doing, Sokka broke the silence between the five of them;

"Okayyyyy." he said completely weirded out. "Why? What's in Fan Wu Fire City, wow that's a mouthful, that's got you all hyped up?"

"Hyped up?! DO I LOOK HYPED UP?!" Aang said as he grasped at Sokka's shirt and pulled him closer to his face and looked into his blue eyes with his vein covered grey ones. "Yeah it is a mouthful." At that instant Momo struggled to get free from Aang and climbed onto Appa's head shivering in fear from what he had just experienced.

"Yeah you, uh, kinda do." said Sokka, who was still in Aang's strong grasp.

"Urggggggggggggggggg!!!"

"Aang calm down!!!" Toph exclaimed, "What is wrong with you?" she stomped her feet down onto the earth platform she had been resting on and it came down like it was engulfed into the earth causing the ground to quake ever so slightly.

Aang let go of Sokka's shirt as he let his arms fall by his side letting the Water Tribe boy sigh in relief.

"I'm sorry Toph, I'm sorry Sokka, I'm sorry Momo," he sincerely apologized, his gaze was directly pointed onto the ground in shame. "Oh and sorry Katara for... like, things I might do in the future, yeah."

"It's okay Aang," Katara said calmly as she approached the young Avatar from behind breaking another awkward silence. "It happens to everyone." she said as Sokka and Momo look at each other in disbelief. "I'm telling you this for your own safety and for the rest of us too; You know all too well that you shouldn't have been sneaking out of camp and into that city. The Fire Nation have no idea that you're still alive and we don't want them finding out, now don't we?"

"But I do have my headband on," cried Aang as he pointed to the red and gold fabric that hid the blue arrow on his forehead. "and I have hair, and these Fire Nation clothes. As far as they can see, I'm just a normal kid."

"True, but it's better to be safe than sorry. A Fire Nation city is a Fire Nation city. What if your headband had gotten caught on a branch.. or something, you're all too valuable to be risking the only advantage we have left." she explained from behind him. "The element of surprise."

"You're right Katara, and I'm sorry." he apologized again. "I -it's just that -I just wanted to, uhm, go." he stated nervously, careful not to lie as Toph will sense it if he had. Which he didn't, Aang really _did _wanted to go to Fan Wu Fire City. Home to many of noble Fire Nation families. Like The Capital, Fan Wu Fire City remains untouched by the hundred year war due to it's strong naval power surrounding the harbors. And also like The Capital, a certain group of noble teenagers chose to reside in the beautiful city, for the mean time.

Aang felt the weight of Katara's dainty hand on his shoulder from behind him. He quickly turned around to face her as Katara wrapped her arms around him letting her head rest on the crook of his neck. "Huh." Katara muffled into Aang's neck.

"What's the matter?"

"You do kinda smell weird.. But it's not a bad smell, it's sweet, familiar maybe."

_Uh oh._ He thought as he distanced himself from Katara, placing both his hands on her shoulders. Looking intently into the Waterbender's ocean blue eyes, Aang was curious yet terrified for what she has to say next.

"Like Toph said," Katara let her mind wander to earlier. "You smell like.."

The calmed panic that overtook him only minutes ago slowly crept back in as his worst fears from the night before was slowly unraveling right there in front of him. He had completely forgotten about the bath that he promised himself he'd take and the consequences seemed to follow. _I knew I should have taken a bath last night! What is wrong with me? Why did I have to wait? WHAT. IS. WRONG. WITH. ME. _Before letting Katara finish, Aang ran with Airbender speed into the woods screaming at the top of his lungs. "I SMELL NORMAL!!" Aang shouted as he disappeared into the woods

"I'll go look for him." Toph said with a bored look on her face and with that she too disappeared into the woods.

"Katara, let's go." Sokka called just as bored and emotionless emotionless as Toph had been, from the episode that the Airbender unleashed onto his friends. Sokka grabbed his sister's arm and headed towards the direction of the city.

"I was going to say syrup." said a very confused Katara as she was being dragged away by her brother.

* * *

"Sokka!!"

"What? Why?" Sokka responded as he ran towards her sister.

"Look at these Komodo Sausages!" she exclaimed. "They are too expensive!"

Sighing, his eyes shifted to the delicious Fire Nation goodness laid out right in front of him. "Every meal here is fit for royalty!" he exclaimed as his mouth watered from the scent of the delicious looking delicacies. They were roaming around the unfamiliar city when an attractive piece of architecture led them to the beautifully lavish Chameleon Pearl. The beautiful Chameleon Pearl, what a sight to lay your eyes upon. Katara and Sokka heard about the restaurant while shopping around the marketplace. Two old folks were conversing on how delicious the food were and how beautiful the place was. The Water tribe siblings eagerly wanted to check the place out in their haste, Katara and Sokka hadn't listen in on the part when the old folks said that they could never get a chance to eat there due to the expenses of dining in such a place. It's perfectly arched windows framing the pair of spectacular mahogany doors, the detailed embroideries in each of the table coverings, and most of all the deliciously delectable delicacies!

"And only royalty could afford." she sighed. "Forget it we can't possibly spend-"

"Uh... Katara" Sokka interrupted as he started to pull on the edges of Katara's red shirt.

"I said forget it! We only have a few copper pieces left!"

"Uh.. Katara" Sokka repeated as he motioned for her to turn around.

And indeed there they were Fire Nation royalty dining into the very restaurant that was deemed too expensive for them commoners. They didn't seem to stand out that much from the rest of the people in the room, well except maybe for the royal procession that surrounded their table, but aside from that they seem to fit in! Katara swiftly turned herself and her brother around away from the noble group of teenagers and back to facing the meals that were laid out.

"What are they doing here?" she asked under her breath referring to the three girls that hunted them all over the Earth Kingdom.

"I do not know," he replied in a similar manner. "well this place after all contains the most expensive food in the city"

"Then what are _we_ doing here!"

"Deliciously delectable delicacies, Katara, deliciously delectable delicacies." Sokka confirmed. "Hey, I'm sure we have gold pieces!"

"Well not anymore, they're not here." Katara replied as she emptied the tiny brown sack that contained their money, and yes. All that was left were copper pieces.

"We better slip out before they see us." Sokka suggested.

Katara nodded as she watched her brother tip toe out causing more unwanted attention towards the Water Tribe siblings while she just casually walked out.

"Look at those two over there!" enthusiastically cried a cheerful girl. "Don't they look funny!" she giggled.

"They seem awfully familiar," mused a bored looking girl as she chowed down on her appetizer. "Oh well."

"What do you think Azula?" cried the same abnormally cheerful girl but received no response. "Azula?"

"Huh? Pardon?" Azula asked looking as if she just had recovered from a daze.

"She was asking what you thought." Mai chimed in.

"Thought about what?" The clueless Princess continued to ask.

Mai simply sighed in reply, unamused.

"Oh my! Look at_ that _cutie!" exclaimed Ty Lee, her attention preoccupied elsewhere.

"Come on, Ty Lee. Will you stop eying every boy that walks through those doors." Azula said as she watched Ty Lee's expression change from over flowing joy to self pity. "This vacation isn't just all about boys! We are much better than them, We are stronger, smarter and-"

"Didn't I see _you_ leading that one boy into your bedroom just last night?" Mai interrupted.

"What?" she exclaimed but quickly retreated to her usual calm exterior. "I did no such thing."

"Whatever you say." Mai replied as she chewed slowly on her meal.

"Hmmm, I tried looking for you last night in the party. But I couldn't, where were you anyways?" Ty Lee asked as she grabbed a bowl of delicious looking noodles from the center of their magnificent table, bubbly as she had been three minutes ago.

"Oh please, I was simply too tired from all the excitement that I had to retreat to my bedroom." she responded, believable and calm. "And you were probably all too busy with those people going gaga over you." She added with a hint of envy, but only a hint.

And Azula _was _in her bedroom! But not at all from being too tired at the party that the threesome threw in honor of themselves, but because she had to _entertain_ an unexpected visitor. He told her many things before they got up into her quarters. He complimented her outfit, he said that he liked hearing her talk, he said she was the prettiest girl in the room when he noticed the way she looked at Ty Lee. Quite a charmer that boy was 'cause in only a few minutes of talking he got the Princess of the Fire Nation to lead him up to her bedroom and-

"That's a pretty bracelet you've got!" Ty Lee said yet again disrupting the Princess from her thoughts.

"Why, thank you."

"Where'd you get it?" Ty Lee asked.

Azula looked down at her wrist, she was wearing a crystal bracelet that went from a pointy part on the back of her hand and all the way down to her wrist. It was pretty, she awoke to find the sun glaring in her eyes from the crystal. It briefly blinded her. But she just had to wear it today, it was so beautiful. It had a familiar tone to it though. The crystal was green with a tint of blue it reminded her of him. _He_ had left it on her bed side table last night alongside a note neatly written on Azula's personal stationary.

_"Azula,"_

_"Mm" Was all she could say as she continued to nibble on his ear._

_"This is not -this is wrong."_

_"You're wrong." She said as she kissed his mouth to stop him from talking any further. She wanted him, she wanted him. She's never felt this way about any boy in her life. Not to mention, that this boy, she had just met. At least that's what she thought at the time. He leaned in closer giving into her aggressive yet sensual kiss._

_He broke the kiss seconds after._

_"You do know who I am right?"_

_"What do you mean? Of course, you're Kuzon." She said, dazed from the sensation of laying on top of his warm body._

_"No, I'm Aang. Avatar Aang."_

"The Avatar." she said dreamily.

"Whaaaaa?" asked the confused acrobat.

* * *

**Review? :D**

**I'm not very proud of this chapter. It seems to be missing something FOR ME. I'm not sure what though. Don't worry, the next chapter won't have the same incomplete feel. I've started on it, and I'll make sure it doesn't. ;)Oh and Azula in this chapter is very dazed and high from the night before. Therefore, not that bitchy. *sigh* I just love her bitchy self which will be shown in the next chapter. I have started on the next chapter which will be up in two to four days. Review this chapter if, like me, you felt it was incomplete. :) If you didn't, review anyways! :D THANK YOU!  
**


	3. Benefits of Making Out With An Airbender

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

* * *

**

"Aang! WHERE ARE YOU?" cried Toph as she couldn't spot the Airbender anywhere with her seismic senses. She stomped on to the hard ground creating a crevice in the shape of her foot to deepen her senses.

"AAAAAAAAANG!" she called out once more.

The blind bender figured that he must've been flying where she couldn't 'see' him. Aang seems to be the only one who can elude her for long periods of time. Just the other day, Toph was trying to show the Avatar a new Earthbending trick that she had invented. As Toph searched for the young Avatar for hours around the forest surrounding their campsite he was no where in sight._ Her_ sight at least. Seems that he was just atop flying over her the whole time. After a few hours of flying the Airbender tired and weary 'landed' not to gracefully on a baby Boar-q-pine. Every now and then, Toph comes up with these 'tricks' that she would want the Avatar to learn. And every time this occurs he would always get hurt one way or another.

"I'm here." she heard a faint voice respond. It still seemed pretty far from where she was standing, but nothing like a good walk early in the morning. She just loved how hot sun felt on her head and how the warm ground feels in between her toes.

"WHERE?!?" cried the blind Earthbender as she followed the familiar voice deep into the woods.

"HERE!!" he shouted once more this time he sounded much closer the Earthbender noted, but Toph still couldn't 'see' him anywhere and he didn't sound like he was up flying in the air.

"WHER- AAH!" she screamed as she felt water around her sensitive seeing foot.

"Yeah, here."

"ARREEE YOOUU IINN THHHE WATERRR?" Toph called out, slowly and clearly as she retreated her foot from the lake.

"Yes, and I'm here, directly in front of you. No need to shout."

"Okay," she replied, slightly embarrassed. "Well now seems like the perfect opportunity to ask this.. WHY HAVE YOU GONE COMPLETELY PSYCHOTIC?"

"That was loud." he noted, his voice was now coming from a completely different direction from which Toph was talking into.

Toph turned into the new direction that Aang seems to be coming from and called out again. "I said, WHY HAVE YOU GONE COMPLETELY PSYCHOTIC?"

"I have?" the Airbender asked innocently as he looked at his reflection in the water. "You're being silly,"

"SILLY? ME? You're the one-" Toph sighed, she's been down this route last night. Aang's just twisting her words around again to make it look like _she_ was the insane one. "You were just crazy a few minutes ago!"

"Well, I think I'm okay now. Nothing a good bath couldn't fix." he calmly replied as he gestured to the refreshing blue water he was swimming in. Yeah a bath could fix 'lots! Baths relax people. Baths help people think. Baths cleanse people of sweet scents from girls they had slept with the night before.

"Right." she answered a little bit of skepticism coated her tone.

"Right."

"I've been meaning to ask," she started as she heard splashes coming from in front of her.

"Yeah?" Aang curiously asked from the water his voice coming from another direction again.

"Jeez, why can't you hold still for one second! I can't 'see' where you are in the water, dumb dumb. And I don't want to keep on 'looking' for you every time you spoke up!" cried Toph as she heard the splashing finally stop. "Thank you! Now was that so hard?!"

"Uh no -I guess not."

Sighing, Toph continued on with her question. "Last night, we've pretty much established that you went into the city," she paused to wait for any sort of response or violent reaction she could sense from Aang. When none came she continued;

"Why were you lying to me when you said you were on Avatar duty? Why? What happened in that city that's soooo unbelievably special that you have to lie to my face to hide it from me. And I know what you're thinking, Twinkle Toes, I'm not just gonna let this go."

_Unbelievably special, _He thought. _That's one way to put it._ "Uh you see -I.. uh, I was really bored last night, So I uh, went into Fan Wu! And I came across loud music..." which were all true. He looked up at Toph who was just 'staring' at him with blank green eyes.

"And then?"

What comes next in the story, Aang couldn't just reveal. Not now at least, this wasn't the right time. But seeing that this is Toph he is talking to. Human-lie-detector-Toph. Aang had no other choice but to confess. To reveal to her what happened that night. That night when he lost three things, three important things; his innocence, his hold on reality and his gold pieces. Oh such luck.

_Wait, hold on_, Aang thought. Toph couldn't see where he was, she couldn't sense his vibrations in the water! Therefore, she couldn't tell whether he was lying or not. So with that Aang decided to lie his arse off.

"And then, hmm.. there was a huge commotion and a.. a.. spirit, yeah a giant vulture griffin-like spirit came and ate the instruments! So then there weren't any music playing anymore! It made the people really sad and stuff. So after just standing there and formulating a plan, I decided to MAKE MY OWN MUSIC!!!"

"Hm." was all that the Earthbender could reply to yet another weird outburst Aang was having.

"..With, like, the floor tiles and stuff. Yeah, floor tiles, yeah."

* * *

It wasn't planned. It was completely unplanned. No planning involved at all!

It wasn't something that she wanted for that night, he caught her completely off guard. The Princess continuously told herself that it was his fault, that he had forced her into it, that he was being so rough with her. She was the submissive one, in fact she could be considered his victim!

But why was she waiting so intently for him to show up and knock on her window? She tried not to think of it, but every time the wind would make a _swooshing_ sound her heart would beat faster only to look out and see _no one._

Azula strayed off from the bored Mai and Ty Lee who decided to venture around the beautiful Fan Wu in hopes of finding something interesting to do. The Princess seemed to be too preoccupied from her thoughts to even consider going with them. Lying down on her king sized, silk covered bed, Azula went back to that night where she lost herself to him. It was in this very bed that she and the Avatar had been one. Of course she had ordered for the sheets to be changed when she got back from dining at The Chameleon Pearl, but she could still smell him off of the Fire Nation comforters.

_**The night before:**_

"Azula,"

"Mm" was all she could say as she continued to nibble on his ear.

"This is not- This is wrong."

"_You're_ wrong." she said as she kissed his mouth to stop him from talking any further. She wanted him, she wanted him. She's never felt this way about any boy in her life. Not to mention, that this boy, she had just met. At least that's what _she_ thought at the time. He leaned in closer giving into her aggressive yet sensual kiss.

He broke the kiss seconds after to the Princess' obvious objection, she leaned closer trying to connect they're lips once more. But he refused wanting to get a point out.

"You do know who I am right?"

"What do you mean? Of course, you're Kuzon." she said, dazed from the sensation of laying on top of his warm body.

"No, I'm Aang. Avatar Aang."

_What is he saying?_ She thought, _Me and my type in boys._ Rolling her eyes at herself, Azula was lost at words and couldn't answer right away. "HAHA, no you are not." she calmly stated. "The Avatar's dead. What kind of sick joke are you trying to play on me?"

"The Avatar is not dead." his words felt like a slap to her face. It's like saying that she didn't do that well of a job, that she had been sloppy.

"I KILLED HIM." she exclaimed slowly getting up from the boy's warm body.

Aang carefully took off his headband revealing the blue arrow on his forehead.

"I'm the Avatar." he repeated.

Azula slomped down on her bed, unmoving and speechless as she continued to stare into the boy's grey eyes. The Avatar. It was him, that's why he was so familiar to her, he hadn't been joking. And why is he making such a funny face? It was like seeing a ghost, he had been dead after all. She killed him in Ba Sing Se. She killed him, and yet he was there somehow, sitting across her. Kissing her ever so passionately only seconds ago, she had never felt so angry, so confused, so violated, so.. so.. happy.

The Princess said nothing but kissed the Avatar on his lips. She felt a cold rush of air enter her mouth. In utter shock, she opened her eyes while their lips were still locked. The cold sensation made her mouth water for more of him.

Must be benefits of making out with an Airbender.

* * *

_**Still the night before:**_

Aang left camp and headed for the city of Fan Wu. His friends were peacefully in their sleeping bags and earth tent when he left their camp, while he was encountering insomnia. Something drew him into the city, he didn't know what but he had a feeling that he would find something here.

The buildings were like everything else in the Fire Nation; big, red and pointy. He wandered some more until he heard loud music coming from a residence.

It had lights coming from all over the large house, people's silhouettes walking about, and dancing. They were dancing! It seemed like the homeowners were throwing a big bash of some sort. They were celebrating something big. It wasn't like any other party though, there was something different in this one. Aang couldn't see it at the time, but there was something really different about the celebration.

Curiosity taking the best of him, he facilely propelled himself over the tall gates and into the estate. He climbed up one of the windows and into an empty room. It was a bedroom. He eyed the magnificent designs of the- everything. _Must be a rich girl's_ he thought. Making his way out of the bedroom that he had labeled, Aang quickly noticed a large group of teenage boys huddled about.

"Who do you like?" a boy eagerly asked.

"Pick!" another one cried.

"Wait, I don't know!" a girl's voice responded.

He walked over the group and jumped over them with the same ease he had with the tall gates, wanting to know what they were going on about. Again, his curiosity got the best of him, he landed facing a girl, only inches separated there lips from touching. _She_ was the one causing all the commotion!

"Hello there cutie!" the energetic girl exclaimed.

"Hi!"

"What's your name?" she asked. They were still in their awkward position. Only three inches separating their faces while the angry, jealous boys who were watching, unknowingly caused their position.

He knew all too well who this girl had been. He, along with his friends, had faced her so many times before (along with _her _friends) and yet Aang had never seen her like this. Like a normal girl.

"My name.. It's Kuzon."

"Nice to meet you, Kuzon." she said as she pushed the surrounding boys aside to give her and _Kuzon_ some space. It seemed that all these boys were fighting for this girl's attention whichAang effortlessly and unintentionally got. And when the group of boys noticed that the girl they had been fighting over the whole night had finally picked this new comer as the one that she liked, they withered away in depression.

"Same here- uh.."

"Ty Lee." she said revealing her shiny, white teeth to him. It was unusual that he hadn't known her name, but she was too interested in this boy to even notice the fact.

"Why haven't I seen _you_ before, Kuzon?" Ty Lee asked battling her long eyelashes at him.

"I.. uh, I just moved here."

"Oh really? From where?"

"I'm from the- the colonies, yeah."

"The colonies!" she giggled. "Well, it's very different here compared to the colonies!"

"Yeah, that's really nice but-" he replied dryly.

"Very nice!" the pretty girl took a hold of his hand eying his pointy crystal bracelet and led him to a secluded part of the room where they could be semi-alone.

"So, this party.. it's uhm, big!"

"Of course it's big! We're celebrating the death of the Avatar!" she giggled again.

"Yeah," he felt very uncomfortable at the fact that he was here, at a Fire Nation party, celebrating his own death with the one's responsible for it. "Of course." he added.

"Wowee! That bracelet you got is sooo pretty!!"

Aang was just waiting for her to realize a familiarity with him completely ignoring her compliment. Ty Lee had no idea she was flirting with the Avatar. The _dead_ Avatar. Well, he did look a lot different from when the acrobat last saw him. It didn't surprise him that she wouldn't recognize him now in his Fire Nation clothes and dark hair.

He carefully backed away from where they were standing, "See you later!" he cried noting that Ty Lee's big smile faltered at his departure.

"Watch where you're going."

He turned around to see who's foot he had stepped on, "Oh I'm so sorry." it was that gloomy girl who, with Ty Lee and Azula, hunted him down all across the Earth Kingdom. The gloomy girl eyed him thoroughly and didn't reply. She then just went on with her business.

"Hey you!" he heard a male voice call out. Aang quickly turned around to see a crowd of boys glaring wickedly at him.

"Can I help you young hotmen?" he cheerfully asked.

"Okaaaaay," the leader of the troupe, as far as Aang could see, replied at the hundred year old expression. "You can help us by beating yourself up!" the same boy said, with a dozen boys behind him backing him up with nods.

"Why would I want to do that?" a confused Airbender asked.

"You're not suppose to want- Urghh."

The leader motioned for the other boys who, just minutes ago competed with him for Ty Lee's heart, to back up. This was _his_ fight. The boy tensed into a fighting stance while _Kuzon_ was just standing, relaxed. He lounged forward trying to hit the young Avatar but expectedly missed. He tried again getting the same results. A crowd, aside from his supporters, began to build around the two. The leader continued to try to hit _Kuzon,_ still missing every time he did.

"Stand sti-" he found himself face down on the hard wooden floor. Aang had flipped him over. The leader and the growing spectators hadn't even see him move into a fighting stance. The young man then just laid there unmoving in humiliation.

Just then Ty Lee made her way through the people surrounding the fight and ran into the circle. "Wow Kuzon! Did you just do that?" she said motioning to the young man face down on the floor "For me?"

"Uh.. I guess." Aang replied, unsure of what she meant.

"That is so sweet!" she said as she wrapped her arms around the boy's slender but toned body. The Ty Lee enthusiasts who weren't defeated on the floor sulked away in another depression as they watched her go gaga over this new guy. She grabbed hold of the Airbender's arm and pulled him through the spectators. "Come on!" she cried. "I'll take you somewhere we could be alone."

"Wait. What?" Aang, who had no interest in the girl, refused. "Ty Lee, I'm sorry but.." he knew that she knew where this was going as her smile faltered the same way it did before. And he didn't want to hurt her 'cause obviously, she likes him. And obviously, she's never been rejected. _What to say? What to say?_ Aang thought. _Got it._

"LOOK OVER THERE!" the Airbender exclaimed pointing to nothing in particular.

"Whaaa?"

Aang ran off into the house, passing through an open balcony. Alas, his exit! He ran towards balcony and stopped a few inches from entering. There was a girl he hadn't noticed before, leaning on the railing, she looked sad, calm and absorbed in her thoughts.

"Hello," he said, scaring the girl a bit. "I'm sorry to startle you" he approached the girl who was still facing her back to him. Her long brown hair was down to her back, her skin was pale and shiny, and she was wearing a red mini dress. He took a few steps forward so that he was right next to her but she still wouldn't look at him. The Avatar placed both his hands onto the cold metal railing just like she did and continued to look at her.

The cold night's wind blew against them causing her long hair to wisp onto his face, he caught her scent. She smelled of jasmine. "What are you doing alone?"

"What are you doing here?" she hissed at the boy, rather harshly._ That voice. _He thought. Instinctively, he backed away from the girl who had killed him. This startled her again and caused her to face him. It _was_ the Fire Princess.

"I don't know." he said. Aang really didn't know what he was doing here, in this balcony with her. He could easily leave the party now, but something told him that he shouldn't. That he should stay for awhile. The Princess was still facing him a bit confused and he was looking right back at her with the same expression. Assuming his position next to the girl, Aang grasped the railing with both his hands. "What are _you _doing here?" he asked.

"I don't know." A light hearted laugh caused both of their attention's to shift to the young acrobat inside. Aang noticed the strain in the Princess' eyes as she watched Ty Lee being worshipped by boys.

She was clearly envious of her friend.

"You're the prettiest girl in _my_ eyes." he didn't know why he had said that, but it was true.

"Why.. thank you." she said facing the boy with the headband a tint of red flushed in her cheeks.

"I don't even know why _you're_ not being chased around by those boys." he stated. "So what's your name?" he asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Azula. Yours?"

"Kuzon."

"Ah, that's quite a traditional name. Very, very... traditional." the Fire Princess tried at a compliment.

"Thanks?" his grin uneven. "I like your what you're wearing."

Azula looked down at herself, momentarily forgetting what she was wearing that night; it was her tight, red silk dress that went all the way down her knees. She eyed the boy carefully looking for something that was interesting for her to return the compliment. "Your crystal bracelet is rather appealing"

"Really?"

"Yes. It reminds me of my battle with the Avatar in the Crystal Catacombs of Old Ba Sing Se."

"Heh-" he briefly adjusted his collar.

Well, the Princess was right. That's exactly where Aang got the arrow shaped crystal bracelet that covered the blue arrow on the back of his hand. In the Crystal Catacombs of Old Ba Sing Se, where he had died. But only for a few minutes.

"Of course it was a hard match to battle. The Avatar was a very formidable opponent." in the corner of her eye, she could see him pride over what she had said, not knowing why exactly. "But I reigned victorious that night. The night the Fire Nation pretty much won the war"

"Right." he replied bitterly.

"Is something wrong?" the Princess asked him. Aang couldn't speak or move. This was the first time he saw sincere concern from the Azula. "You should be proud, your nation is superior among the three."

"Huh? Three? Don't you mean four?"

"You still count the Air Nomads?"

"Of course I count them!" he exclaimed angered by her ignorance.

"If that's the way you see it. Four it is then."

"Uhuh."

They stood in silence as Aang began to reminisce on the sincere concern he saw in the Princess' eyes just 56 seconds earlier. For a while, the two just stood there, facing the night sky, admiring the busy streets of Fan Wu. Never truly looking at each other. Never truly understanding what this moment meant. Never truly seeing what that night would do to them both. Aang felt very comfortable being with Azula. Even in silence, he felt a bond building with the Fire Nation princess.

"You seem awfully familiar." the Princess broke the long silence between them. He could see that she had been studying his profile.

"What? No way am I familiar to you! NO WAY!"

"How do you know what's familiar to me and what is not? Do you know me?"

"No I don't know you. I mean I do know you, you're Azula! We just met.. here.. now.. and I said your clothes were nice and you said my bracelet was appealing and you talked about our- _your! _your battle with the Avatar and then how the Air Nomads are still counted and then we just kinda stood here-"

"I do not need a recap of the past hour!"

"Oh sorry." he laughed. "Didn't mean to.. recap the past hour."

She stared at him in disbelief before bursting out into an uncontrollable laughter.

This was the first time he had heard her genuinely laugh. Her metallic, attractive laugh. And it made him view her no longer as the manipulative and sadistic, cold blooded nationalist she truly is, but as a girl. A girl that he would later on risk everything for.

* * *

**Review? :D**

**If anyone is confused most of this chapter is a flashback from when Aang went to Fan Wu Fire City, meaning this is before his crazy act with Toph in the first chapter. ;) And I said last time that Azula's bitchiness would be seen here. I decided to edit that part out. I'm currently thinking it through whether to add the part back in the story since I have completely outlined this whole story and that part seems irrelevant. ;)**

**And I was suppose to post this two days ago but Fan Fiction had some sort of glitch that wouldn't let people log in am I correct?**

**BTW. The next chapter was originally part of this chapter but It would be too long right? So I cut it and made it it's own chapter. :D That's why I am posting two chapters in one day. ;)**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. :D**


	4. Goodmorning, Beautiful

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

* * *

**

_**The night before:**_

"Azula,"

"Mm" was all she could say as she continued to nibble on his ear.

"This is not- This is wrong." Aang stated. It was wrong, the idea of the Avatar, the_ supposedly_ dead Avatar, with the Fire Princess on _her_ bed, in this controversial position they were in. This was something he had never expected to happen in all his months of knowing of the Princess, the girl he had feared, the girl who had hunted him, the girl who had killed him.

"_You're_ wrong." she simply said as she kissed his mouth to stop him from talking any further. He leaned in closer giving in to her aggressive yet sensual kiss. Aang could feel that she wanted him. He has never been treated by any girl this way, and it actually made him feel... _good_. Breaking the kiss seconds after to her obvious objection, Aang tried to get a word out but the Princess kept on pushing her lips back onto his. She leaned closer trying to connect they're lips once more but he refused wanting to get his words across.

"You do know who I am right?"

"What do you mean? Of course, you're Kuzon."

_Kuzon. _He thought. Remembering his dear old friend whose name he borrowed so many times now. "No, I'm Aang. Avatar Aang." He noticed Azula roll her eyes. Lost at words, she didn't answer right away. "HAHA, no you are not." she calmly stated. "The Avatar's dead. What kind of sick joke are you trying to play on me?"

"The Avatar is not dead." he exclaimed sensing the strain building up in her eyes. His words had hurt her. And Aang couldn't understand why.

"I KILLED HIM." she exclaimed slowly getting up from the boy's warm body. He followed and soon both of them were sitting on the dark garments of her bed.

Carefully taking off his red and gold headband, Aang revealed the blue arrow on his forehead that only he, in the world, had. This was the only way she would believe.

"I'm the Avatar." He repeated not knowing what response to get out of her. He thought about The Princess probably killing him right there and then or attacking him. After all, he's at his most vulnerable. He didn't know what he was thinking, maybe because he wasn't thinking at all! It would have been much smarter if he would to have revealed this important piece of information when he was halfway out the door. _Why am I such a moron?_ With that said Aang prepared his breath for a powerful air blast just in case.

Azula sat across the Avatar unmoving and speechless on her bed. It seemed like an eternity that they were sitting but in reality it's only been a few seconds. The Princess seemed to have no intention of killing or immobilizing him. She seemed to want something else from him.

She closed the gap between them in a kiss. The Airbender, caught off guard, then accidentally released the breath that he gathered for the attack into her mouth. She deepened her tongue inside his mouth, she seemed to like the rush of cold air. She pushed him down and straddled him, pulling on his shirt and motioned for him to take it off. Aang gladly complied to the Princess' command before throwing his shirt to the side revealing the tattoos that signified his master status in Airbending.

Azula roughly traced the arrows with her sharp nails, he did not react to this but Azula could see that he was in pain. She carefully lifted his face to hers with her hand and looked into his stormy grey eyes and smiled. She liked seeing the pain in his eyes, the pain that she had caused. Almost instinctively, she placed her hands at the boy's back and dug her nails through his soft skin still looking at his face to see how he would react. He did nothing of course being used to pain, but oblige with whatever the Princess did to his body.

He stared into her golden eyes with his grey ones and opened his mouth slightly as if he were to say something.

"What?"

"You're really pretty." Aang answered.

Azula grabbed his crotch in reply. "Take it off" she whispered at his ear. The young Avatar quickly did what he was told and removed his tired, black pants and orange underwear. There he was, on the fearsome Fire Nation Princess' bed, daughter of the man he is destined to kill, completely naked and vulnerable.

She slowly removed her top, revealing her ample breasts to him. He had never been in this position with anyone before. In one swift movement, Azula had removed all her remaining clothing and grabbed hold of his hand. She looked him in the eye and led his tattooed hand between her legs.

Aang let his hand lay there unmoving, not knowing what exactly the Princess wanted him to do. She started to rock back and forth. Realizing what she was doing, Aang felt pressure build up below at the idea of the Princess pleasuring herself with his hand. Azula still having his face grasped by her other hand, made out with him while thrusting her hips back and forth to get pleasure from his fingers.

She removed his hand from her before positioning her opening on the tip of his hard shaft.

He was confused and unsure of what was happening, not because he didn't know what they were doing, more on _who_ he was doing it with. He was a monk, she was.. well, he really didn't know what to think of her. But whoever they were and whatever place in their lives they were in, he knew one thing for sure; That this was so wrong.

* * *

"AAANG! TOPH!" she shouted as she ran back to their empty campsite.

"They're not here." Sokka exclaimed as he picked up a bug of off Momo.

"I can see that." she crowed. "Come on!" Katara added motioning towards the woods.

"Great." the warrior said unenthusiastically as he followed his sister towards the creepy forest.

"AAANG! TOPH!" Katara cried into the forest. Even though it was morning, it seemed dark, due to the tall trees that blocked the sun's rays.

"Aang. Toph." Sokka, tired and hungry, called after in a lazy manner.

"Sokka, there is no way they're ever gonna hear that!" his little sister scolded him.

"You're even gonna tell me how to call my friends?!" Sokka angrily asked. "Aang. Toph." he cried and did no change in his calling.

"UURRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_Meanwhile.._

"Toph did you hear that?" Aang cried from the water.

"Must be a gorilla goat."

_Back to Katara and Sokka.._

"Katara I am so hungry, we didn't get to buy any food!" Sokka complained.

"I am too. But we saw Azula back there didn't we?"

After she saw Azula back in The Chameleon Pearl, Katara can't help but recall the encounter with the Firebender. The depressing look in Aang's glowing, white eyes when he had been struck by the ferocious Princess' lightning. She tried pushing all the bad memories to the back of her head where they usually were but her smirk back at Fan Wu forced them to rise up to the surface. The Waterbender just wanted to get into her face and slap the smug look right off of that fiend. Katara remembered how she felt seeing Aang's limp body fall to his doom, and Azula close behind grinning at her accomplishment. Azula was the epitome of all evil for Katara. For someone to try and succeed at killing the world's only hope. _Her_ only hope. _Her _Aang.

"Yeah, dying of starvation is way better than facing that bi-" Sokka trailed off distracting the Waterbender from her thoughts.

"Sokka?" she listened for signs of her brother as she continued to walk forward.

"Here." he said from the ground.

"Get up from there!"

"Wait a second- Look at this!" her brother said standing up from where he tripped.

"What?"

"This shallow hole in the ground in the shape of Toph's foot!" Sokka exclaimed referring to the shallow hole in the ground in the shape of Toph's foot that had caused him to fall face down.

"She must've made that crevice with her earthbending" the Waterbender noted.

"Oh noooooo. It was magically created by a flying-"

Just then, Sokka felt a stunningly annoying pain strike the back of his head. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"For being an overly sarcastic meathead." she stated.

"Point taken."

After a more few minutes of walking in the direction of Toph's footprint, Sokka and Katara finally reached where their two friends had been.

"AAANG! TOPH!!"

"Aang. Toph."

"Sokka? Katara?" a familiar voice cried from the water.

"No! We're from the Fire Nation circus, travelling around, meeting cool peop-"

"Ouch! What was-"

"Overly sarcastic meathead." Katara stated.

"Oh right." he said. "Toph and Aang." he pointed towards them, Aang was swimming in the lake taking water in his mouth and spitting it out like a fountain, while Toph was quietly sitting on the ground with her feet in the water.

"Hey guys! Didn't see you coming." she said as she gestured to her feet.

"Katara! Sokka!" Aang exclaimed. "Come enjoy the water! It's very relaxi-"

"Guys, we need to get out of here immediately!" Katara interrupted.

"-ing" Aang continued. "But why? It is so peacful here. And Fan Wu, what a city! We could go now if you guys want."

"We just got from there and let me tell you; not good." Sokka said.

"Azula and her friends are in Fan Wu!" Katara added. Aang choked on the water that he was about to spit out when he accidentally swallowed it.

"Whaaaaaaaaat?" Aang asked.

"Yes! And that's why we need to get out of here now!" Katara confirmed to him that indeed, the Princess was residing in the city.

"Azula's in Fan Wu Fire City?" Aang asked again.

"Yes, Aang! We saw her when we were in this restaurant." Sokka said. "They had Komodo Sausages. SAUSAGES!"

"Wow. She's in Fan Wu! I'm so surprised right now because I was in Fan Wu last night right? And I didn't see her or her friends when I was there."

"Okay Aang. Now we have to leave!" Sokka cried.

"Right!" Aang agreed as he got out of the water and dried himself with his powerful Airbending.

"So.. does this mean we don't get to eat?" Toph nudged at Sokka.

* * *

**_Still the night before:_**

The night's eerie noises had awoken the young Avatar from his deep sleep. He looked over to the beautiful girl beside him who was sleeping peacefully. Her dark brown hair covered her face, even after the night that they had her hair had remained perfect and untangled. She looked so innocent when she's like this, so peaceful. He wiped away wisps of hair that covered her face and kissed her cheek.

Rolling over from the Princess' bed, Aang fell onto the cold marble floor that gave him shivers. His naked body was sore and scratched. He quickly picked up the clothes that were thrown aside, wore them and walked over the other side of the big bedroom onto the desk to look for a brush, some ink and paper.

_'Good morning, beautiful.  
I leave you my bracelet that you liked,  
Have a nice day._

_-Aang'_

Aang then climbed onto the window's frame. This was where he first entered the house. He looked back at the beautiful Azula before jumping out the window and running off into the night.

* * *

**Review? :D**

**And to anyone who is still confused, *rolls eyes* first part is a flashback, second part is real time and third part is flashback. ;)**

**This was originally part of the previous chapter but I thought it was too long so I cut it and made it it's own chapter. ;) And also I changed the story's rating from a T to an M just to be safe. But was it necessary? If not, I'll change it back. ;)**


	5. A Wonderful Childhood

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.**

**

* * *

**

"Hi," Aang greeted as he hoisted himself up from her window. He was noticeably panting, getting from where he was sleeping to Fan Wu was not an easy task without his glider. And getting around Toph was definitely not easy, with or without his glider.

"Hello," she replied from her dresser a little startled. The Princess was sitting in front of a giant golden framed mirror brushing her brown hair. She could never get used to how light the boy is on his feet and she could never get used to how she felt whenever he was in near proximity of her.

"How are you?" the room was dimly lit by only one candle and the moonlight.

"I'm fine," she replied placing the brush down. "You?"

"My back's aching."

"Oh? Why is that?" she prodded only talking to his reflection in the mirror.

"I slept on some pretty uneven ground just last night." he replied rubbing his lower back.

"Let's fix that," the Princess carefully stood up from in front of the mirror and walked to where Aang was standing. She was wearing her expensive crimson robes, and only that. It went up to a few inches above her knees and Aang could see how long and silky her legs were. It was purposely, also slightly opened, revealing a glimpse of her teenage breasts to the young Avatar.

"Okay," he innocently replied.

The Princess grabbed his tattooed hand and led him to her giant bed. He sat down on the familiar comforters and watched her kneel from behind him. Every warm touch from her gave him pleasure, she makes him happy. "Take off your shirt," she commanded and the Avatar did what he was told. She placed both her hands at his shoulders and began massaging his back. The Princess soon started sending warm kisses on his neck and back. He turned to face her, greedily wanting her to kiss his lips as well, which she eagerly did.

With a snap of her fingers the candle light disappeared leaving them in total darkness aside from the moon. Azula removed her robe and leaned on Aang's back. She could feel him squirm from underneath her, the warm sensation of her bare chest pressed against his back got him hard.

"I want you, Avatar"

* * *

"Katara, pass me that rock." he demanded sarcastically.

"Come on, why can't you just suck it up and deal with it like the rest of us!" she snapped at her older brother.

This had been the third time tonight that Sokka used his sarcasm to signify his dislike for their current residential _status _and Katara was so sick of his immature complaining.

"I hate being in this cave. The floor's too hard and uneven, the constant dripping's keeping me up, and the bugs. They're- they're just gross." he stated. It was their second night sleeping on the cold, and occasionally wet, cave floors. Toph was more than okay with the idea. After all, it's just like having a giant earth tent. Katara didn't care much for it. Aang was only bothered by the fact that he couldn't see the stars. Stars that reminded him of_ her_ golden eyes whenever he would randomly awake in the middle of the night. And Sokka, he was completely unaccepting of this cave, there was something off with this cave, and he didn't know what exactly. But there was something _in_ here aside from him and his friends.

Sokka knew that this is the way they had to live until the invasion. Camping in cave after cave after cave. This cave however was not as warm and welcoming as the last cave they have been in, where Aang threw a secret dance party for the deprived Fire Nation students as he remembered. _That_ cave was nicer and friendlier in way. _Why couldn't we have just slept there again? _He thought. The gang were in the same proximity as the Secret-Dance-Party cave, so why not? Well maybe because it was a little too risky to be spending the night there after all the commotion that Aang had caused to that particular place. Maybe it was safer to sleep here, but still, Sokka was very uncomfortable.

"Yeah- well, you hate everything."

"I do _not _hate everything!" he exclaimed standing up and throwing his hands up in the air.

"Guys guys," Aang sputtered quietly from across the floor. The Water Tribe siblings quickly averted their attentions to the Avatar who was still lying down on his old ragged mat. He looked like he was about to release an undying course of wisdom onto them. "Shut up."

"I'm sorry, Aang." Katara, stunned, apologized for her noisiness.

"It's okay, now go back to sleep before you wake Toph up-"

"I'm not asleep." Toph stated from her side of the cave. "Those two yapping's keeping me up."

"Oh. Then let's just all get some rest before we wake Momo-" the lemur's chirping disrupted Aang's statement.

"Uh. Before we disturb Appa-" Aang went on before getting interrupted by the flying bison's groan.

"Yeah, Twinkle Toes, let's just sleep." Toph crowed.

"Yeah, goodnight." the Airbender agreed. He wanted to sleep in tonight, since everyone was up Aang didn't want to risk going to Fan Wu for another night with the Princess. He saw her just yesterday but still, Aang already missed her.

"Goodnight," Katara said.

"I don't hate everything." Sokka hissed under his breath.

* * *

"It's the meat place!" Sokka exclaimed. "Oh, how I missed you, meat place."

"Finally, some real food." Toph remarked following Sokka into the entrance.

"We'll just be in for a second, Aang." Sokka reassured the young Avatar before walking back into the store.

"I guess I'll just stay out here then." he said backing away from the small structure and into the familiar streets.

"I'll stay with you," Katara said sweetly.

"Thanks Katara." he told her, smiling at the Waterbender's caring gesture.

"And don't go too far this time." Sokka poked his head out to say.

"Yeah, yeah," he murmured.

The town was as serene and quaint as they had last saw it. Everything appeared to be the same. The only difference seemed to be was that of Aang not wearing his stolen Fire Nation School uniform to the gang's suggestion. At least not all of it. He was still wearing the loose, crimson shirt, the black pants and the red headband that covered his forehead. But the golden logo of the headband had been flipped over, pressing face down on his skin. After all he didn't want to come across the same predicament he did the last time he and his friends were here.

"So Aang," Katara started.

"Hm?"

"It's been awhile since it's been- you know, just the two of us."

"Yeah, I guess." Aang replied.

"And I want to make the best out of it." she paused waiting for the Airbender to reply, when he didn't. "We haven't been talking, I mean like you and me talking. And I feel like, like you've been so distant lately... I miss you."

"I don't see what you're getting at. I've been here." he calmly replied.

"Yeah, maybe. But you've been so... uhm, weird? And your sneaking out and stuff? Don't get this wrong, but have you been avoiding me?"

"No Katara, I haven't." he assured. "I've just been-" he tried to look for the right word to accompany this new feeling. But how could he when he didn't even know _what_ he was feeling. Was it guilt? or happiness? infatuation? "I don't really know."

"Is something bothering you?"

"No, nothing." he replied. "Everything's been going really great!"

"Mm-hm." Katara mummbled. "Right,"

The Airbender thought back to the past couple of days. Maybe Katara was right. The two of them haven't really conversed as much as they used to, was he subconsciously avoiding her? Maybe.

"And-" Katara cut off.

"Kuzon? Is that you?" broke in a girl from behind the pair. "Kuzon?" she repeated.

"On Ji!"

"It is you" On ji exclaimed. Aang moved in closer and enveloped her in his arms. Taken aback by his bold gesture, On ji felt flushed turning red slightly.

"I missed you." he muttered into her ear as she hugged back his toned frame.

"It's been nice talking to you Aang," Katara sarcastically mused to herself._ It's that girl, _she remembered. The girl that Aang chose to dance with him out of everyone there, of course Aang had also danced with Katara but it also mattered to her that he picked the pretty girl first, which made the Waterbender only second to her. At least that's what Katara thought. "Really nice talking to you." she bitterly added watching the familiar girl from the secret dance party wrapped in_ her_ Aang's arms.

"Why aren't you at school?" Aang asked releasing her slender body from his grasp.

"It's the weekend, silly!" she told him.

"What's with the weekend?"

On Ji laughed briefly to what _Kuzon_ said, taking the Avatar's cluelessness on common customs as a joke and went on; "Well, are you going back to school?"

"Uh, I don't know. After that incident, I think I'm not welcome anymore."

"Of course you're welcome! You're more than welcome! We waited for you to come back for days-" she stated. "..I waited,"

"No, no, no, I meant by the Headmaster." Aang corrected.

"Oh yeah, don't worry. We took care of that." she commented with a devious look on her face.

"What do you mean?" the confused Airbender asked.

"We've blamed the whole secret dance party on _ourselves._"

"Huh? How'd you manage to do that?" Aang curiously pressed.

"Well, The Headmaster couldn't expel _all _of us, now can he?" she stressed. "Uhm- So will you come back?"

"Uh" he pondered briefly looking back at the young Waterbender, who was quietly listening in on their conversation, for guidance. She looked just as unsure as he was. Aang going back to school would be a waste of their precious time till the eclipse she thought, he hadn't even started on his Firebending yet! And also, it would be quite dangerous seeing as how popular Aang became on his first few days, but maybe it was more of the fact that he would be seeing so much of this girl that bothered Katara. So it was a definite 'no' that he got.

"Please, Kuzon! We miss you so much." she pleaded with sincerity retracting his attention back to her and away from the Waterbender. "You left without saying goodbye." she stated trying on her best puppy dog pout. "..And we're learing Firebending!"

"Firebending, you say?" he repeated an idea formulating as he did.

"Yes Firebending" she confirmed. "Are you a bender?"

"Yes, I am." Aang confidently stated as he looked back at his Waterbending sifu. "Well not yet."_ Not yet a Firebender at least._ he thought.

This would be a reason enough to go back to Fire Nation School, right? He could see from the look on her face that she agreed but still, the uncertainty from minutes ago remained. It was amazing how Aang and Katara could communicate with each other without actually talking. Their bond, over the year, had grown so strong that accurate non-verbal communication was possible for them.

"So will you?" On Ji prodded stealing the Avatar's attention once again from the Waterbender.

"Yes I will On Ji!" he cried enthusiastically.

"Great, see you tomorrow." she stated. "I can't wait to tell everyone- On second thought, let's keep it a surprise first."

"Okay," he agreed.

"It's so great that I bumped into you like this! Must be fate huh?"

"Yeah?" he replied.

The pretty Fire Nation girl giggled a bit before walking off into the quaint streets of the town. Before Katara could get a word in, Sokka bombarded from behind the two benders meat in hand.

"Who was that?" Sokka asked resting each of his arms around Katara's and Aang's necks. Toph trailed from behind the warrior with a bag full of meat 'watching' Sokka savagely take a bite from his chop grasped in his right hand and another on his left.

"Oh just a friend." Aang replied.

"Here Katara, this is for you" Toph said handing her the bag.

"Thanks Toph, but I'm not really in the mood-"

"I'll take it!" he eagerly cried grabbing the bag from Toph's dainty hand. "So what's up you two?" he went on.

"I'm going back to school!" Aang exclaimed.

"You're what?!" Sokka gasped oblivious to the his precious meat slipping from his grasp.

"You're doing what now?" The blind bender joined in.

"OH NO, MEAT. Wait, ten second rule!" he cried kneeling on the floor to dust of the fallen meat. "Or was it five seconds?"

Pushing Sokka aside, Toph stomped getting into the Avatar's face in hopes of intimidating sense back into his hard head. "This is soooo like you to waste our time for your lack of a childhood!" she growled throwing her arms up in the air. "We should just head on our way and find you a decent Firebending master already!"

"That's the point, Toph. I could learn Firebending at school." he confidently announced.

"Hmmm. Good, good. I like the way you think," Sokka agreed. "And it does give me another chance to use my fake Wang Fire beard."

"Yeah, I could learn Firebending while training with you guys on the side. Then onto taking down the Fire Lord!"

"SHHHHHHH!" Toph retorted. "Not too loud, Twinkles."

"Oops, sorry." he sputtered.

"So it's settled then," Katara told them.

"Yes." Toph agreed.

"Oh and- Give me that!" Katara cried swiping the bag of meat from Sokka's strong grasp.

"HEY!" the still hungry boy retorted.

"What do you guys want to do next?" the Earthbender needled.

"Let's go buy stuff!" Sokka exclaimed.

"We have little money left," The blind bender remarked.

"I know we have gold pieces there somewhere!" he said.

"Oh, about that. Ha ha" Aang laughed, "I kinda got robbed."

"WHAT? HOW? WHEN? WHERE? WHAT?" Sokka prodded the Airbender.

"I got robbed, He took my money, nights ago, Fan Wu, I got robbed." Aang answered.

**FLASHBACK:**

It was the night where he first had been with Azula, he hurriedly wore all his clothes and jumped out the window. It was late and recent _activities _made him unaware of his surroundings.

"Kid, give me all your money before I-"

"Here" he handed him a bag full of gold pieces.

"Gee, thanks."

"Yeah."

Clearly the thief was no match for the Avatar. But clearly the Avatar was not in the right state of mind.

**End**

"Way to go." Toph said with clear sarcasm as she walked on forward. The Water Tribe siblings followed on with her pace with Aang a few feet behind. Katara slowed down to level herself with the Avatar who seemed to be preoccupied with something.

"For the record Toph, I _had_ a childhood. A wonderful one. Monk Gyatso made sure of that. It just- It ended a little earlier than normal kids." Aang softly mused to himself not intending for Toph or anyone to hear. And yet, clearly not soft enough.

"Oh Aang," Katara breathed, struck by the sad tone in his voice.

* * *

**Review? :D**

**This was rushed, a bit. It took me quite awhile to update. School's been really hectic. And also I'm helping my bestfriend throw this huge party to celebrate.. life? I guess. HAHA. So yeah, in the chapter before this one, I've added a very important part in the story and edited something out that was way off course. It wasn't a drastic change it's actually only a paragraph that I've added and a sentence or two that I removed. But it's still important to the plot. So if you have time to read it again you will better understand what comes next. And if you can spot what I changed then good for you!**

**On Ji**** and the town/school are from the season three episode 'The Headband' :)**

**Thank you for reviewing people! :)**

**btw. I edited a mistake I had with On Ji's name, spelling it Onji before.  
**


	6. Of Mangoes And Liquor

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.**

**

* * *

**

"Kuzon!" A low, unnerving voice called. "Stand before me!"

Aang quickly stood up from the bench the students were ordered to sit. Walking towards the middle of the courtyard, the teacher stared at him without uttering a single word. The Airbender stood there while the class had watched, not knowing why he was called.

"Well what are you waiting for?" he asked, never breaking eye contact with the boy.

"Sorry, I don't know what to do."

Aang stared at him, waiting for the old man to instruct him on what he was suppose to do. He turned around to send a puzzled look back at On Ji, who was sitting beside the empty space he had just got up from.

The teacher sighed. "This _is_ Firebending class,"

On Ji inconspicuously snapped her fingers to create a small spark of fire. Getting the clue, Aang readied his stance. "Here goes," he took a deep breath, drew back his open palm so that it was parallel to his shoulder and threw his palm forward, breathing out. Nothing came. Aang repeated the action with his other arm. Still nothing.

He did this once before, why couldn't he create fire now? Aang always dreaded learning the last element he was to master. It being the element of his enemy, the element of destruction, the element that is fueled by anger and rage. He thought back to his first lessons in Firebending, it seemed so long ago. When he first tried bending fire, he had burned Katara... she ran away from him, crying. He'd hurt someone he loved because of his lack of discipline. Lack of control. He never wanted to cause Katara or anyone he loved, that kind of pain. So since then, he had sworn never to Firebend again.

Aang noticeably shook his head trying to clear his mind from the uneventful memory. Guru Pathik (as well as Katara) had informed him that sooner or later he had to master Firebending, it was his destiny as the Avatar, the world's last leading hope. There was no escape.

_What did Jeong Jeong say? _he thought, reverting his thinking to his master's lessons. The Deserter was Aang's first Firebending Master and one of the best Firebenders he had seen. He had always been so negative about his element, even stating once that he wanted to be a Waterbender and heal rather than a Firebender and destroy. Jeong Jeong taught him that before he learns how to make fire, Aang first had to master proper breathing control. And then he wanted Aang to learn the importance of concentration. _Breathing. Control. Concentration. Right._

"Show me your stance," the Fire Sifu told him. Aang bent both his knees and placed both fists at his sides. "Strong," the teacher started, reviewing his form from every angle. "unmovable like a rock," he added, shoving the student over. He _was_ unmovable.

"Thanks,"

The older man rested his forehead on his palm. "Son that is an Earthbending stance."

"Oh," Aang managed to say through his classmates' muffled laughter. "I knew that."

"Like so," The Firebender instructed. He bent one knee leaving his other leg behind, straight. His arm was extended, aligned to the one bent knee and his other arm tucked at his waist. The teacher opened his palm leaving two fingers and thumb up right. He then relaxed and motioned for his student to imitate his form.

"Right." Aang took another deep breath as he positioned himself into the correct stance. He pivoted on his heel, and threw the palm, that was on his side, forward.

Not even a weak sprout of fire erupted from his palm.

"That was.. what's the word? Um," he sputtered. "You tried Kuzon. NEXT!"

"Wait! Let me-"

"I said NEXT!"

* * *

"First, I had no idea what I was suppose to do, so I just stood there like a moron, then no matter how hard I concentrated, I couldn't make fire and to top it all of, I was in an Earthbending stance! Which he just _had _to point out to everyone!" the Avatar exclaimed. "You had no idea how embarrassed I was, Sokka!"

"I'm sure he knows exactly where you're coming from, Twinkles."

"Yeah Aang, I know how you feel." the warrior agreed. "Hey wait a second-"

"I don't know why I couldn't do it," he buried his face in his hands. "It seemed so natural when I first tried,"

"Cheer up," Katara stood up from behind her cooking pot a mango in hand, to walk to the Avatar "I know you'll get it soon, I've seen you with Waterbending, as well as Earthbending. You're a quick learner. Being the Avatar doesn't hurt too,"

"Thanks, Katara." he replied. "You know... while I was up there, I kept thinking... about you."

"Me?" she squeaked.

"Yes. I burned you when I first tried Firebending. I kept thinking about that. It was horrible." he said sincerely. "I'm really sorry,"

"You don't have to apologize" the Waterbender replied, now sitting next to him. "Maybe that's why you couldn't Firebend. Maybe if you just let that go, you could learn. It was an accident, Aang."

"Maybe,"

"And besides, if it weren't for that then I wouldn't have known that I could heal."

"True, True," Sokka agreed from behind the pair.

Aang started laughing and soon they all joined him, he loved his friends, his _family_. They were always there for him, even at times when he wanted to be alone. The guilt, he was trying so hard to ignore, slowly writhe back to his system, each time he snuck out to see Azula, he was betraying his family, he realized. He knew he was being selfish, spending his nights with the Fire Princess, with their enemy. And yet in his eyes, she was not an enemy. She wasn't a friend too. But he just wanted her too much. He didn't know what she was to him, was he in love with her simply because they were sleeping together? Would he have ever loved her if they were never intimate? _Should_ he love her now that they were? Did she love him? Would she love him back if he did? What about Katara whom he thought he loved, had he been wrong all this time?

Aang's laughter quickly died down far more earlier than the rest of the gang had, he was so confused, he knew it was wrong being with Azula. Though, he cannot let go of her. In a sense, Aang was attatched, no- addicted, he was addicted to Azula, they _had_ something. Something special. His eyes shifted to their campfire, a moth was attracted to the wild flame only to get himself scorched. The tiny moth reminded him of himself. He was drawn to her like the moth was drawn to the fire, willing to get incinerated when too close and burn to death. He wondered if he would suffer the same fate that moth did.

Azula was beautiful in a wild, dangerous, manipulative, intimidating kind of way, and yet sometimes she was caring and lovely. Katara on the other hand was sweet, determined, kind, mature, and compassionate as well as beautiful too.

He turns over to Katara in his thinking, her soft laughter was just starting to die down along Toph and Sokka's. She licks her lips, catching the sweet juices that drooped out from the ripe mango, he subconsciously reached over and brushed her chin with his fingers because she had neglected from licking them off of her lips that they trailed down.

"Aang?" she said quietly, a bit confused as well as her brother and Toph.

Aang leaned closer and kissed her flushed cheek. "Can I have some of your mango, please?" he asked in a low voice accompanied with his sweetest smile.

She stared at him for awhile, face turning red, quite taken aback from the unexpected kiss. "Here, sure," she finally said, handing the fruit to the Avatar.

"Thanks," he replied, still beaming at her. He took a bite from Katara's mango and like her, the juices began to escape his lips, he ungracefully wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and smiled up at Katara, who smiled back. The mango was very sweet and soft, even by just looking at it Aang could already taste the sugary, pulp fruit. There was no hidden after taste, just the straight forward, highly pleasing sweetness. "Mangoes are nice,"

"They are," Katara happily agreed.

* * *

Azula watched the Avatar sitting silently on the middle of her bed, his hands were rested on both his knees as he continued to gaze downwards as if in a trance. He was wearing a slightly tattered black vest with gold and red linings and dark pants. She still wasn't used to seeing him in Fire Nation clothing, but the colors did suit him well. And soon, Azula found that she preferred him in Fire Nation clothes.

Several minutes had passed without both of them uttering a word, she was still sitting across the room by her large mirror and he, still dazed, his eyes never leaving the crimson sheets he was sitting on. The room was only illuminated by two small flickering flames encased in golden lamps on either side of her mirror. The weather was hot tonight, which was not unusual in the Fire Nation. Hot nights and hot days coated him in a very fine layer of sweat making his pale skin glisten in the lamp light and the soft, dull moonlight coming from the open window.

A small smile came to form at her lips. It has become a ritual of a sort for the two; he would come in the middle of the night, Azula massages his back while they talked about anything and everything, then they would make love. Afterwards, he would hold her until she falls asleep and then he would make his way to her desk before disappearing into the night. And in the morning she would awake to one of his short, thoughtful notes that she loves. But at times, they would just sit in comfortable silence, either apart or next to each other, perfectly content that they were at least, in each other's presence even without acknowledging it so.

Oh, how she liked having him in the same room as her, it satisfied the Princess even with the lack of communication they were in right now. And yet, in the back of her mind, she knew that he wouldn't be here forever, they both knew. He had to leave, and not just for the night, but forever. At least now he was hers. They were lovers. It gave her a thrilling secret, having the Avatar as her lover, a secret that could destroy them both. If any of her servant girls found out, if Ty Lee found out, if her brother found out, if Mai.. If her father, the Fire Lord found out that his daughter, his prodigy, his most prized _possession_ was with his mortal enemy- he would have him publicly executed with her forced to watch, not only because he was the Avatar but also because he had deflowered his daughter. It had been said that it greatly dishonors a noble for a man to take his daughter's virginity without them being married. It was a Fire Nation custom for a noble woman to be a virgin 'til she wed. And Azula was of royalty, her father could not afford any of this to get out.

Her father. Fire Lord Ozai had always favored Azula over Zuko, she was adored by former Fire Lord Azulon as well, for whom she was named after, as a Firebending prodigy. Although, Azula prides herself in her loyalty to her father and nation, she was still willing to hide this great secret from him and risk his trust as well as her title. As a child, Azula desperately wanted for her father to show her the attention that her mother failed to give, just like Ursa did to Zuko, only in reverse.

"It's not worth it," Azula muttered, soft enough for the Avatar not to hear. She realized that she had just criticized the man that she had been trying to impress all her life, and succeeding at it.

"What's that?" Aang, as if just noticing that he had not been alone in the room, asked. Not moving from his sitting position, Aang relaxed his features as he waited for the Princess to answer.

"I did not say anything."

"Alright." he replied and went on to his sulking.

"I must say," she started, as she stood up and sat next to the Avatar on her bed. "You look rather... preoccupied tonight." she placed both her hands at his shoulders, he tried to shrug them away, becoming hesitant from her touch at first. But soon, she made him comply and began massaging him through his vest. "Will you tell me what is bothering you?" she asked in a very soft and caring tone directly against his ear. She licked her lips and let them touch his flushed, plushy cheek leaving a pinkish lipstick stain that blended in with the redness of his skin.

"I don't exactly know," he managed to say, his voice low.

"Why?"

"I don't know." he decided not to tell her about his confliction between her and Katara. "May I ask you a question?"

"Okay," she replied slightly taken aback. "What is it?"

"It's about Firebending, I can't make fire." he admitted.

"Is that what's bothering you?"

"No, not at all." he told her. "I tried Firebending earlier and I can't. But a few months ago it was like second nature to me!"

"I don't know what the question is,"

"Actually, it's more of a favor?" he supplied. "Can you show me how?"

Azula thought for a second and removed her hands from his shoulders, the Avatar was asking her to show him Firebending. A few months ago, she would have gladly thrown a few blasts at him but always with an intention to hurt him, and now she was actually considering teaching him a few pointers which would make him stronger, more powerful against her father. And yet, she didn't care.

She walked in front of Aang, near the foot of the bed. "Firebending is all about breathing. It does not come simply from strength, but from the control of one's breath." Aang already knew all of what she was saying but he did nothing to notify this, he liked hearing the sound of her voice. "without this breath control, there is no control of the fire you are to wield. Even under extreme circumstances, a Firebender must never lose concentration on his breathing,"

"Okay,"

"Come here, Avatar." she said. "Let's have some exercises," The Airbender hopped forward off of the giant bed he had grown accustom to, and started to fidget with his fingers. "Close your eyes," she said and Aang did so. "Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in..."

Aang went on breathing to the Princess' demanding but soothing voice. "You're doing well," she said, putting one foot around the other, stepping sideways, as if scrutinizing him from every angle. Aang continued breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth, just like Azula had said, until he felt a hand grab at his crotch.

"Azula!" he screeched, eyes wide open.

"Continue!" she demanded as she placed her hand on his chest and dug her nails through the cloth.

Aang bit his lower lip trying to ignore what the Princess was doing. "Control your breathing," he heard her say. Azula continued to play with him through the cloth of his pants, she felt him getting hard and his skin on her skin getting warm.

"Avatar, did you not get the point of this exercise?" she critisized. As Aang began to ponder what he had done wrong- "Take slow, deep breaths. Not sharp, quick ones."

"It's not really... that easy.."

"Even under... _extreme circumstances_ a Firebender must never lose concentration on his breathing. I had said this before, hadn't I?"

Aang didn't answer but understood what she had said and acted on it. It makes perfect sense after all, Aang realized, as Azula continued to rub through his pants, whatever might be going on around a Firebender he must still concentrate on his breathing so that the fire wouldn't go out of his control during battle. But Aang thought the "circumstances" that Azula had referred to were more of being out numbered in a battle field, Firebending in the rain, and of always being conscious of your surroundings, never.. _this_. She started sending kisses across his cheek and jaw as well, it only made the situation more arousing at the same time, awkward for the young Avatar.

"I think you caught on." she remarked and let go of him. "wait here, I have something for you," The Princess uncharacteristically rushed out of the room before Aang could even say a word. The whole "exercise" still hadn't sunk in yet, it had caught him way off guard. He never really could predict Azula's behavior, 'unpredictable' was a word that certainly described her.

Moments later Azula came rushing in, like she had just stolen her mother's make-up, and in her hand a bottle wrapped in gold embroidered, red cloth as well as a bowl filled with purple berries. "What are those?" the Avatar asked, pointing to the large, weirdly-shaped bottle and the bowl.

"Liquor." she replied, letting the red cloth descend to the floor.

"Hmm?"

"Drink. You'll like it," she pulled out the cork from the bottle.

"Sure," Aang opened his mouth slightly as Azula held the large bottle to his lips and tilted it, allowing the liquid to linger in his mouth for a few seconds, before gagging on it and spitting it out. "It tastes terrible! What is that?!"

"Relax." she said placing her tiny hand on his cheek, the caring gesture did in fact relax him, only to feel her sharp nails dig into his soft flesh. It hurt, but he didn't show it. Something that he had been fairly good at. "Drink again,"

"What makes you think it'll taste better the second time around?" he spat, irritated.

"Avatar," she kissed the marks her nails made on his cheek. "This is the drink of royalty. It was hard to acquire seeing as I am a fourteen year old girl, but nonetheless I got it for you, it's a gift. And surely, one is not accustomed to decline such a gift, am I right?" her voice soft, calm and controlled. Azula began to dig her nails into the skin of Aang's cheek again, so that he would face her. She leaned in and kissed his lips, tasting the liquor that he had refused to swallow.

"It tastes bitter at first but after awhile it gets delightful, almost sweet." Azula placed the bottle at his lips again and poured the liquid into his mouth, this time Aang swallowed the horrible tasting drink.

For a second, Aang felt as if his throat was on fire but it was later dismissed as the hot feeling began to spread to his entire body. He slumped down on the giant, double doors of Azula's room and slowly, a big grin ran across his face. Azula sat down next to him and started to kiss his neck but the high colar of his vest kept on getting in the way, she bit on the cloth and kissed his jaw. Getting the hint, Aang slipped off his vest and laid it down beside him. Azula took the bottle from her side a placed it at Aang's lips again, this time he gladly took it from her and took several large gulps from it before wincing.

"Slow down," Azula said from between kisses she planted on his neck and jaw. She dragged a bowl with purple berries in them across the floor, and fed Aang one to counter the bitterness.

"Eat one each time you drink, okay?"

"Okay," he started laughing about nothing in particular. And for the first time for that whole day, he had actually stopped thinking, he felt calm and relaxed directly contradicting what he was feeling only hours ago. Aang held the weirdly-shaped bottle to his lips and began drinking from it furiously letting some of it spill over his bottom lip and down his chin onto the floor. Azula stared at him, fascinated and turned on at the same time, she took another purple berry and plopped it into his mouth letting her fingers stay in his mouth for a few seconds before pulling them out.

"Good, isn't it?" Azula asked triumphantly, licking her fingers.

"Amazing," he said in a dreamy, disoriented state after he had gone through almost a fourth of the bottle. He began to drink again and again eating a purple berry each time to accompany the bitter taste. Soon, the large bottle was more than half empty. Azula was right, at first the drink would taste overly bitter but after he got used to it, there was a tint of sweetness radiating from the liquid that he loved, but that did not make the drink less strong. Even the bottle had looked strong, with it's curvy shape, smooth exterior, and cold, hard, shiny glass-

"I think you've had enough," Azula stated, swiping the bottle from the Avatar's loose grip before standing up.

"Wait, no!" he cried flailing up his arms, trying to reach the liquor that Azula had in her hand, hanging just above his head. "Not. yet. enough." Aang groggily punctuated each word.

Ignoring him, she took a few gulps herself before wrapping the bottle in the red cloth it had originally came with and hid it under her bed while the Avatar had not been looking.

"Where is it?" he asked her with a tone so child-like. "I want more!"

"I'll give you more later, but right now I need you to do something else for me."

"Wha-at?" he said as if it were two separate words.

She crouched and kissed him in reply, letting her tongue play with his, she took off her rich, crimson robes and let them fall to the ground. Even with his disoriented, drunk state Aang knew exactly what the Princess needed.

* * *

**Review? :D**

**Okay, since the last time I updated, I got grounded; meaning no computer. So yeah. At least now I'm ungrounded! Yay. So anyways, I think this chapter is different than the other one's in terms of my style in writing, FOR ME. I don't exactly know what happened. :| HAHA.  
**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. :D**

**btw. If you get the whole mango-liquor thing here, relating to Aang's conflict, then good! *applauds*  
**


End file.
